marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Erik Killmonger (Earth-616)
, "Killpanther", "Killjoy" (nicknames by Deadpool), "Lee Harvey Oswald" (nickname by Knight), Illustrious One | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Intergalactic Empire of Wakanda; formerly (leader), (leader), henchman for the Kingpin , avatar of K'Liluna | Relatives = N'Jobu (father, deceased); Unnamed mother (deceased); Unnamed son; Unnamed symbiote (symbiote) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Niganda; formerly Wakanda; Harlem, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Boston, Massachusetts | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'6" | Weight = 225 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Wakandan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Tribal leader, would-be conquerer; former dictator of Niganda, leader of the Panther Cult, CEO of iFruit.com, rebel leader, teacher | Education = PhD in Engineering and an MBA at M.I.T. | Origin = Enhanced human. Orphaned prodigy and long time rival Wakandan seeking to usurp the current Black Panther's throne. | PlaceOfBirth = N'Jadaka Village, Wakanda | Creators = Don McGregor; Rich Buckler | First = Jungle Action Vol 2 6 | Death = | Quotation = I will show the world Wakanda's true face... and they will kneel before us in fear. So swears Erik Killmonger. | Speaker = Erik Killmonger | QuoteSource = Rise of the Black Panther Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = Early Life N'Jadaka's childhood life was fraught with hardship as a traitorous Wakandan plotted with the nation's enemies to circumvent power from the Black Panther's throne. A problem which eventually resulted in the murder of his family at M'Demwe's hand when Klaw's co-conspirator kidnapped him and fled Wakanda after the death of the Late King. During their exile, the treacherous M'Demwe acted as a forceful parental figure to a young Killmonger as they traveled abroad, the former boasting of their heretical supremacy as they foraged throughout what he called "inferior lands." In truth the boy's captor never had any real way to return to their hidden home realm. The caravan of brigands he was paired with would groom him for years to embrace his rage & hate, the haughty Ulysses would command the Wakandan refugee to caste aside his former life and embrace him as his god. Even giving the orphan son a new name, "Erik"; while the traitor of his nation hypocritically called himself N'Jadaka's only real people and the world at large didn't value them at at all. Years of stealing and building devices for his hated caretakers made N'Jadaka increasingly bitter and resentful, largely towards M'Demwe, Klaw, the kingdom which he felt abandoned by, and the outside world as a whole. An anger that eventually culminated in him killing his cruel caretaker, M'Demwe, and then severing ties with his slaver master. Leaving his prior life of servitude in order to find his own path. As no one would adopt the now free urchin, N'Jadaka would eventually take to his new name of "Erik" to better blend in within Harlem, New York City; as people continually got his name wrong. N'jadaka would spend the next couple of decades honing himself within the outside world. Find education in the United States and graduating with full honors, eventually gaining a PhD in Engineering and neural science as well as an MBA at M.I.T.. He delved into researching various black market circles in order to dig up leads on his other much despised surrogate parent. So as to find him and kill him in retribution for his suffering. On the night of his attempt, just as Claw was running a slave trafficking deal; he was interrupted by a mercenary outfit of mutants hired on as protection detail for Erik's intended mark by The Kingpin. Whom wished the would-be assassin brought in for questioning as to why it was that he was after one of Mr. Fisk's best men. Erik was defiant at first but was allowed to live after being let go by the Homo Superior PMC in the crimelord's services. They would later approach Killmonger again after a failed hit by one of their potential initiates, events of which that were set up by the leader of Wilson's henchmen; King, as a recruitment drive. After showing more exuberant defiance, King would use his powers to telekinecitally throw Erik out of his apartment complex. To which Erik would be met by one of his associates Knight, the very same whom had stopped Erik's hit on Claw. Afterwards he would accept the invite to their personal condo; where King would explain he was put up by Fisk to seek out a fourth member of their group. While the henchmen were prepping for their next big assignment, Killmonger would ruminate with the panther goddess Bast while considering the Job offer. After a time Erik would accept the offer handed to him. Their first mission as a group would entail murdering competition of the Kingpin's from overseas in a tight window of opportunity. As the crew ruminated on all the hazardous undertakings of such an endeavor, but Erik laughs off such an endeavor by offering a sound plan to deal with their employer's unwanted potential rivals. There was still plenty of friction between him and the other operatives on King's team. The leader of whom telling Erik that there is more to life than blind revenge, petty or otherwise, that anger would only take you so far in the long run. But if it consumes you it will eventually lead you clear off the edge. Erik would take an interest in his fellow ne'er do well Patricia, but when she asked why he keeps staring from afar. He simply reply's it's an immunization tactic to resist whatever appeal she has. After the night of a successful hit; Erik finds himself shaken by the rush of battle he had endured. Erik is somewhat dismayed at himself on his own performance as Knight had to dispatch a female money launderer for him due to the former's hesitation. After a while, King comes back with alarming news. He is worried that upper management is setting them up for a fall after being handed an impossible task by the top brass. Fisk wished to test the mettle of the team and their newest addition by setting them up against an unstoppable mask by the name of Bullseye. Their fearless leader knows this to be a death sentence as no one has ever beaten the Kingpin's top man and quite possibly never will. N'Jadaka is left in the dark as he is not at all familiar with costumed hero & villain lore; but he stands thankful to another operator by the name of Rook who helped him pull through on their last job. Despite initial tensions between the two it looks as though they're on the track to becoming decent acquaintances. Up until he is unceremoniously killed by the hitman in question whom King had warned them all about. Erik does his best to challenge the deadly assassin but finds himself gravely outclassed. King saves whats left of the group by psychically floating them down to the bottom of the building complex they're on after they jump off the rooftop to escape their undertaker. The trio end up torching their condo in order to cover their tracks, Erik is incensed at the betrayal of Fisk and suggests they go after him in retribution. But King rebukes such an idea, as such people like Kingpin and Claw are untouchable and none of them are capable of doing anything about it. He and Knight retreat to a safehouse where they can prep for exfil out of New York on the morrow. They would consummate their passions for the sake of staying awake while being hunted. The two of them later bonded over stories of Erik's homeland, choosing to divulge the secrets of his hidden kingdom due to feeling a kind of kinship with Patricia due to their similarities in character. Erik convinces her to imagine the paradise that he comes from and she admits she has a kid sister whom often pretends she comes from such a magical place. After his bedmate heads out to pick up passports. N'Jadaka is soon beset by heavily armed spooks in his bedroom. When next he comes too, Erik finds himself secluded in the dark at an unknown location. Having nothing left to him Erik calms his mind and contacts his patron deity once again to glean new knowledge. Mother Bast coaxes Erik to let go of his anger and return home, but her son rebukes this as he knows that means serving the king descendant who rules the nation he feels had burned his family name. Still hateful of his patriarchs kingdom for abandoning him, Bast states such fury will only betray him in the end the only real justice in this world is peace. But Erik rebuffs such a claim, as there has never been peace throughout the history of the world beyond sequestered borders. Human history is tenement to such claims given the harsh indignities Africa suffered while the golden realm sat idle; N'Jadaka would muse of citing T'Challa and his families failings as his domain let the world fall into decadence. That he would one day drag his hated liege down and drown him in the blood of those whom he let take him from paradise into the colonizers world. Waking up an a carrier bunker, Erik is met by Knight whom tells him she brokered a deal with S.H.I.E.L.D. in order to lead a new life outside of America. But they would have to betray they're leader King to them in order to do so. N'Jadaka is not at all keen on that idea and offers her an alternate solution where they protect him and murder everyone and everything that comes their way before heading to his secret promised land, where he will make her his queen. They eventually find King's home away from home in Sofia, Bulgaria. Where the former of the two try to convince their ex-captain to play along with their scheme so they can all finally go free. N'Jadaka and Robert would banter back & forth on not trusting the spook agency whom Knight is owned by, but the former hitman tells his old protege he's happy that they are together just the same. Such talks would end on a sour note as Patricia had betrayed the two by phoning in her S.H.I.E.L.D. contact while ordering in some freelance mercenaries of her own to detain her former compatriots. Erik is distraught at the loss of both his teacher and his wife due to Knight betrayal. But is quickly dispatched by her when he turns on Patricia for what she'd done. Instead of killing him however, Patricia left N'Jadaka alive while claiming his queen had enough mercy to do so. He would later shamble over to his dying associate of the tragedy that befell his beloved, enraged King used his dying breath to guide Erik to a cellar filled with all of his tools for war. Begging him to avenge them all. In that instant when his old manager passed, though initially believing he's being contacted by Bast. Another goddess would correct him as to whom she really was and how or why it is she has presented herself to him now. Spurred by this vindictive entity; he would find King's arsenal sitting in the basement of the elderly couples old home. The nameless deity pushes him to take up his name "Killmonger" while coaxing him with the means of foster new strength and repay the debt of blood he owes to everyone whom had ever crossed or abandoned him. Roughly a year afterwards, Erik would pursue his estranged love to her new homelife in New York with a forced proposition. Either he take s a flashdrive port he left for her and plugs it into the S.H.I.E.L.D. mainframe in order to get the information he needs on his home country for him or she will never see her little sister again in this lifetime. Patricia stands terrified of such an undertaking but N'jadaka reminds her that life choices led her to where she is now. Saying he offered her a kingdom but she chose to remain a slave to those use her and cast her aside. That this situation was no different than what she's used to being in. A little later in an abandoned factory, N'Jadaka converses with his new patron supremacy about his questionable sanity. But the war god reassures him the strength given through her teachings is more than real enough and that is all that matters; once again Killmonger is met by his former mother goddess Bast, who demands that Erik stops what he's doing. But the disgruntled outcast rejects her once more screaming into the sky why it was that the guardian of Wakanda never protected him like she had done with her favorite son. Soon, he would meet up with Patricia again at an old cathedral where she would exchange the USB he'd handed her in the first place. Killmonger would go on to say that it did not in fact download anything, but upload falsified information that would incriminate Knight as still committing criminal conduct to the spy divisions mainframe. Forever tarnishing any hope for a new life Patricia had hoped to find; just then a cabaret of special agents would descend upon their location looking to apprehend their wayward asset. But N'Jadaka quickly, efficiently dispatched them all in a rather grizzly fashion. Just as his captive audiance tries to profess her innocence, Erik Killmonger continues to ruthlessly gun down her detainers further incriminating Patrica in the deed. When his old flame tried to deal with him herself, the assailant fatally stabbed her before mentioning her sister was already dead. He laid the love of his life to rest before triggering explosives within the monastery to cover his escape as a remainder of the S.H.I.E.L.D task force rolls in on him. Return to Wakanda N'Jadaka would return to M.I.T for a while as he bidded his time for ultimate revenge, furthering his study into the sciences of mental and neurological network mapping, Erik saw a televised broadcast of King T'Challa on the news stating Wakanda was opening its boarders to the outside world. It was from there he went to the United Nations Headquarters near where he lived in order to contact the new lord of Wakanda. From there Erik reached out to him, pretending to be grateful to his liege-lord for the opportunity to return home after spending decades stranded in the world. When they returned however, T'Challa and co were alarmed to find a Doombot sitting in the Wakandan Throne. T'Challa used his Kimoyo Beads to detonate the throne and its occupant, and Killmonger expressed his fear of exposing Wakanda to the world, but the king reminded him that if he hadn't done what he did, Erik would have never found his way back to his promised land. In that time while basking in the majesty of the nation; the two would speak of theology both pertaining to the realm and the new world within the west. While observing the statue of Mother Bast in the royal palace N'Jadaka attentions would be drawn to a painting of the alternate idol whom gave him newfound strength and power. His future adversary would address the unknown entity as K'Liluna, the Betrayer. A fallen goddess whom history had all but forgotten yet keeps her presence within their halls only as a warning of what rage and thirst for power will beget in the end. The good king would go on to say that she was the supposed sibling of Bast, but attempted to usurp her power at the dawn of Wakanda and was caste into oblivion for it. Hearing this, Erik/N'Jadaka is reminded of a dream he had as a boy where the panther goddess would glare angrily at before leaving him behind. He would end the tale on the low note of momentarily waking up certain nights just after where he'd attempt to call out her name, T'Challa reassures him that where the failings of the world he was plunged into would not be found here now that he was home. The supplicant would thank his liege and promise his dutiful service to the Panther King and the golden realm. Readjusting and Plans for War In the spare time spent back in his motherland, Killmonger dedicated his time to secretly overthrowing T'Challa's government and conquest of the world. While the lonely refugee awaited within the palace, he would be beckoned upon by Hunter, leader of the Hatut Zeraze. The two bartered back and forth about information of their pasts and their respective offerings to the realm they called "home." The White Wolf inquisitioned the returned citizen, asking if he'd be interested in a position within his secret police after revealing a great many scars beneath N'Jadaka's scarf. Secretly White Wolf wondered if he'd murdered his traitorous captor in the name of Wakanda or for himself. In the time that passed, N'Jadaka would retell his story to the Queen Mother and a few council members willing to listen. While he was offered an easy ride back to his home villa, Erik instead chose to walk home, wishing to see what all had changed within the kingdom since he was away. Erik was soon approached by the council of elders in regards to their fears of the king's decision. While they were wary of the future, they stood thankful for T'Challa's bringing the last lost son of their great fiefdom back home. Councilman Cangza was moved by N'Jadaka's words about the faults in his kings revelation, offering him his keepsake: a Vibranium-tipped spear which he used in the days of war with the other tribes. Having thoroughly reintegrated himself back into Wakandan society, N'Jadaka set out to accomplish his plans of ultimate conquest. He would speak often with Elder Takami while he studied within the labs of the nation, where his research in memory preservation and the study of Brainwaves in the pursuit of which. While helping the latter with his project, Killmonger sprung his trap, killing the elder in order to pull secrets from his dead mind. In particular secrets about Project: Koukou; with which the discontented man would use to sow and inspire fear and domination in Wakanda's name. Erik would go about systematically murdering all the other survivors whom the Panther had brought home. Using their death throes to power his unique brand of neuropsychic battlements to be used against Wakanda's main forces. As the Dogs of War were deployed to the scenes of where Erik Killmonger murdered his fellow missing Wakandan's, the King himself came and did battle with him after the latter had kidnapped his stepmother and did away with Cangza in pitched combat. Killmonger embraced his american moniker as he managed to subdue the panther using weapons which function on the same brainwave altering technology he used to pull information from those he had killed. As Killmonger prepped for flight, T'Challa managed to catch up to him just moments before his vessel carrying the Vibranium Shock Bomb took off towards the S.H.I.E.L.D. diplomatic envoy. As he made his getaway, Killmonger set the Pouncers loose on Wakanda in order to cover his escape. The Panther and his family managed to disable the shock bomb's defenses and with Hunter's help, catch up to his adversary once again. A brutal bout ensued between the two aboard the doomsday device's carrier jet. T'Challa questioned why he wanted Wakanda to go to war with the whole of the world. Erik claimed he spent years out in the horrors the king was opening their lands too, saying that the outside and colonizers who inhabit it were all unworthy of their nations greatness. That he intended to sow confusion and distrust amongst the people on both sides, wherein to the public at large Wakanda would be the provocateurs of conflict. While the remaining council members will depose King T'Challa and go to war with everyone in the globe, conquering them all in the name of the realm he felt the Black Panther despoiled when he revealed them to all that Killmonger despised. But his plans would all fall short however, as Princess Shuri managed to catch up to them while T'Challa went to intercept Koukou before it fell on the envoy's Helicarrier. As he was left incapacitated both by his own weapons and Shuri's Vibranium mesh binding. Erik jumped out of the plane before he could be turned over to S.H.I.E.L.D. vowing never to be taken from his country again. Later Schemes After his escape, Killmonger would again attempt to destabilize the Wakandan monarchy for his own gain. Having ravaged several villages to attract the Black Panther's attention. When confronted by T'Challa, Killmonger dismissed the African Prince, having T'Challa fight with his leopard Preyy. When T'Challa stopped the leopard by snapping its jaw, Killmonger attacked, throwing him over a waterfall. T'Challa survived the fall but now had to battle Killmonger and Venomm. Killmonger teamed up with Sombre and King Cadaver to battle T'Challa. They would force him to fight a White Gorilla. However during the fight T'Challa was able to kill Sombre. With the death of Sombre Killmonger teamed up with Salamander K'Ruel. However during the fight it appeared that T'Challa killed Killmonger. Iron Man The Mandarin claimed Killmonger's body and was able to restore him to life using his rings. In Wakanda, a warehouse containing Stark Industries energy hologram crystallography equipment was destroyed. When Tony Stark arrived in Wakanda to investigate, Madame Slay kidnapped Rhodey and Killmonger's men apparently killed the Black Panther. In reality, however, Killmonger had actually killed an LMD. At the Black Panther's "funeral" Killmonger appeared, taking the Black Panther mantle for himself. Iron Man and Black Panther proceeded with their plan, now that the Life-Model Decoy had drawn out the villain. They sneaked back into T'Challa's palace just after Madame Slay informed Wakanda of Killmonger's return from death. A battle ensued and as the heroes gained the upper hand Madame Slay revealed she had Rhodey captive. Iron Man used his life sensors to find Rhodey at the Great Mound, where a cyclotron was set up. Pounding the vibranium with gigawatt baryon beams, turning it into anti-metal, which would dissolve all metal in Europe, Asia, Africa and potentially beyond. Iron Man disabled the machine and saved Rhodey. Black Panther defeated Killmonger and the Mandarin recalled his ring, and Killmonger reverted to an inanimate skeleton. Killmonger soon resurfaced alive & well however in later appearance. As the person T'Challa believed to be Killmonger wielding the Mandarin's ring was in fact a form of simulacrum, some kind of homunculus created to simulate the real Killmonger and animated by his silent partner's ring. He and his followers would turn up again during T'Challa's stay in America, New York City, while overseeing Klaw's sentencing for his numerous crimes at a court hearing. Seeking to team up with Klaw while placing a spy within his hated rival's entourage, the usurper king plotted to waylay the heir to the Wakandan throne at his own embassy. Seeking to pin him for suicide while striding back to their homeland with his own loyal acolytes. In turn, once upon reaching home, the citizens of their nation would make him king in his place. Before his plans could reach fruition however, both he and his forced companion ended up clashing with Daredevil and T'Challa once again. The two enemies clashed once again upon a catamaran owned by the good king, who intentionally left out dummy blue prints for its design knowing someone like Killmonger would attempt to exploit them in his schemes. During the dual battle, Erik attempted a sneak attack while T'Challa was preoccupied with Daredevil's battle with Klaw. As he moved to attack however, the mast from Panther's ship fell from its mooring's crushing him to death. Taking the Throne After Reverend Achebe's takeover of Wakanda, and the absences of T'Challa, Everett Ross was appointed temporary regent of the country. Killmonger tried to usurp the leadership by exploiting the economy. He challenged T'Challa to the leadership ritual of combat and Killmonger was able to finally defeat the Panther on his own. He remained ruler of the country for a while and even tried to join the Avengers in T'Challa's place. He even had to battle the mercenary Deadpool. However when he consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb which was his right as king, his body reacted badly, it was revealed that it was poisonous to those who are not of the royal bloodline, this left him in a coma. White Tiger He later came out of the coma and traveled to New York City to meet with Kasper Cole, a police officer who was the new Black Panther. He tried to turn him to his side by offering him the synthetic heart-shaped herb. He also helped his police captain find his kidnapped son. For this he would become the White Tiger representative in the Panther Cult. Cole agreed and used his powers to track the boy on his own. By doing this he was able to avoid his debt to Killmonger. Niganda Under backing by the U.S. Government, Erik would later return to became a champion against the many wannabe despots and would be conquerors in Niganda. All while the White House intended to establish a foothold in Wakanda, using Killmonger's presence as a hometown hero to set up another invasive beachhead. Eventually T'Challa's sister, Shuri, would move in to spy on the american fighter carrier N'Jadaka came in on. It was here where his benefactors gave him his walking papers, around that time he eventually captured her for his own ends. Forcing another invasion by Wakanda, the American constabulary realizing their mistake of employing such an unknown variant, attempted to send in one of their Super Agents, Monica Rambeau, in and out to removed him from power. Backed by one of Erich's experiments, a Mutant Baboon, the perceived savior managed to capture her as well. At an unknown time while prepping for battle with his hated rival, Killmonger went to some Nigandan oracles as to incline whether or not this will be the death of him. They confirm his suspicions only to say this would be the first of many ends he would meet. In that moment T'Challa, his Dora Milaje mounted their assault on N'Jadaka's seat of power. While the Panther acted to distract Killmonger through mortal combat, his associates would free both his sister and her consort in the prison complex. Just as he was about to strike a coup-de-grace on Black Panther, he was killed by the recently-escaped Monica Rambeau, who flew through his chest at light speed. His son, who watched it happened, blamed T’Challa for his death and swore vengeance against him. ]] Resurrection Following the war between the Intergalactic Empire of Wakanda and the Maroons, Emperor N'Jadaka's symbiote, along with Zenzi and Tetu retrieved the corpse of Killmonger and brought it to the Resurrection Altar. The symbiote bonded to the newly resurrected Killmonger, allowing the soul of Emperor N'Jadaka to unite with that of the man he was named after, creating an internal power struggle between the two N'Jadaka for control of their amalgamated being. | Powers = Mystically Enhanced Physiology: Over the coarse of his many resurrections, Erik Killmonger had been resuscitated through a great many supernatural means. Routes of which had distilled in him incredible augmentations that made him all the more powerful than he already was. *'Replacement Body:' N'Jadaka's mortal remains were used in a magical ritual in order to transfer his essence into a new, larger and stronger body than his original. Empowered through the Alter of Resurrection, Killmonger's new vessel boasted physical abilities on par or greater than the Black Panther. **'Superhuman Strength:' N'Jadaka is strong enough to physically overpower and kill an adult bull elephant with his bare hands. **'Super Human Speed:' N'Jadaka's speed is similarly enhanced beyond the physical norms. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Erik's staying power is enhanced well beyond the normal threshold of a normal human. Having sparred with similarly enhanced T'Challa for 3 days straight. **'Superhuman Durability:' Killmonger's bodily tissues are similarly toughened and enhanced well beyond that of even T'Challa. **'Superhuman Agility:' **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Heart-Shaped Herb Enhancement: Thanks to the intake of the Heart-Shaped Herb which put him in a coma, Killmonger now boasts enhancments that gives the Black Panther their powers. Adding to his already superhuman sense and augmented physical abilities once upon awakening: *'Superhumanly Acute Senses:' Killmonger can see in total darkness as if it was a clear sunny day, something at over a few hundred feet appears as though it is right in front of his face. Killmonger 's sense of hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, enabling him to hear sounds that an ordinary human can't and to be able to hear sounds that an ordinary human can, but at much greater distances. Killmonger can memorize tens of thousands of scents and track them to the exact location, can smell fear, and detect if someone is lying by change in body odor. Killmonger's sense of taste is sensitive to the point that he is able to taste the exact ingredients of any particular food he is eating. *'Peak Human Strength:' The special herb has enhanced Killmonger 's physical strength to the pinnacle of human perfection. While not superhuman, he is considerably much stronger than the average human and is almost as strong as a human can be without being considered superhuman. At his peak, marvel hand-books class him to lift just under 800 lbs. *'Peak Human Speed:' Killmonger is able to run and move at speeds superior to those of any Olympic athlete. He is capable of reaching speeds of 35 mph. *'Peak Human Stamina:' Killmonger 's musculature generates less fatigue toxins than the bodies of most humans. He can exert himself at peak capacity for approximately 1 hour before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Peak Human Durability:' Killmonger 's ability to resist and recover from physical injury or disease is also at the pinnacle of human capability. While he is susceptible to illness and injury as any normal human is, his ability to resist and recover from them is well above that of most other humans. *'Peak Human Agility:' Killmonger 's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are also heightened to the pinnacle of human development. He is superior to any Olympic level gymnast that has ever competed. *'Peak Human Reflexes:' Killmonger 's reaction time is superior to that of any Olympic athlete that has ever competed. Divine Symbiote: Having been resurrected by the Klyntar bonding to his cadaverous remains. Killmonger would come to find he had acquired new and greater power than he ever had in prior lifetimes. * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Stamina * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Agility * Superhuman Reflexes * Regenerative Healing Factor * Constituent-Matter Generation * Constituent-Matter Manipulation * Shapeshifting * Divine-Slaying * Divine Siphoning: The klyntar whom had assimilated Erik's body had also subsumed the lions share of the panther goddess' Bast's almighty powers. | Abilities = * Master Martial Artist: Killmonger is a skilled combatant. He is sufficiently skilled enough to best the Black Panther in physical combat. * Master Inventor: Like a great many mechanical engineers, Erik is an avid inventor and mechanist. Having built various devices with special properties of his own design. His engineering abilities coupled with his high mental acumen make him a particularly dangerous adversary. Having brought his once poor village of N'Jadaka into similar technological societal advancement as the greater cities of Wakanda itself. * Political Leader: Erik Killmonger is a revolutionary leader, well-known to all Wakandans, and even supported by some. The village he grew up in has even been renamed N'jadaka Village. His revolutionary charisma, his mastery of politics and economics, his tactical cunning makes him one of Black Panther's greatest foes. * Multilingual: Killmonger can fluently speak his native language, English, and other various languages. * Electrocorticography Specialist: One of Killmonger's greatest passions during his studies both in Wakanda and at M.I.T was experimenting and ascertaining vital information from the study of memories and brainwaves. Through his mastery of Wakandan and outsider technologies, N'Jadaka has been able to implement his findings for extracting and preserving knowledge and memories from the human mind. Using this same scientific practice, he devised lethal weaponry which could hotwire the brains electrical signals to cause biophysical degradation. Causing bodily functions to stop little by little the longer one is exposed to them. * Highly Influential Connections: Being the leader of his own technologically advanced corner of territory. Killmonger has access to various resources be natural, scientific or arcane in nature. Able to conduct secretive augmentative genetic experiments, enact mystical rituals to raise and empower the dead, even have access to what T'Challa describes as A1 level technological clearance. Having and making use of incredibly advanced force field technology potent enough to trap an being of living energy and utilize said energy as an armament; on top of Wakandan, Atlantean or even Inhuman grade weapons tech which he often makes use of. *'Genius Intelligence:' Erik is an incredibly gifted mind rivaling that of T'Challa. Having an innate understanding of Industry, Politics, Genetics and Technical Design, he has PhD in Engineering and an MBA from M.I.T. possessing engineering abilities and intellect that makes him a peer to a great many of the greatest minds on the planet. Proving to be able to invent and create weaponry that rivals near any of the greatest minds engineering capabilities. * Charisma & Manipulation: Erik Killmonger is an incredibly masterful schemer and manipulator. Easily being able to convert even the most loyal of T'Challa's citizenry to his cause, this coupled with his tactical mind gives N'Jadaka most easy acclimation of loyal troops who'll fight and die for him. * Diplomatic Immunity: When he was the leader Wakanda, He often visits the United States. He enjoys diplomatic immunity during these trips, and his embassy is considered foreign soil. * Mystical Eugenics Expertise: Combining his knowledge of super science with arcane mysticism, N'Jadaka has been able to physically bolster and enhance his finest warriors using a form of metaphysical practice giving them similar power and enhancements to his own. As he'd done for Malice in the past while she was in his services. * Chemical Specialist: Through unknown means, Killmonger was somehow able to replicate the effect of a Heart-Shaped Herb through a counterfeit artificial enhancement production similar in its biomolecular chemistry. He'd even deduced that it was not merely those of the Bashenga family tree who'd been able to consume it without side effects, but merely the repetitive intake of which by his bloodline that enables them to resist it's natural toxicity. | Strength = * Normal human male with intensive regular exercise, physically superior to even the enhanced Black Panther. After recent resurrections and partaking of the Heart-Shaped Herb, Erik Killmonger had become a tremendously huge and powerful man with strength and speed even greater than previous Black Panther's. | Weaknesses = * When he first consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb it reacted badly with his body chemistry poisoning him as he was not of the royal blood line. Eventually he would come out of his coma retaining the unique powers bestowed with it, but later developed a synthetic version to which others could adapt to for their own use. | Equipment = * Wakandan Armor: His uniform is studded with spikes that injected poisons into his opponents. He would later design even heavier set armor to match the design of T'Challa's Thrice Blessed Armor he uses when confronting stronger enemies. Which comes equipped with a polarization field able to hit metallic objects with differing magnetic polarities. * Panther Habit (formerly): During his brief time as the Black Panther and king of Wakanda. Erik Killmonger donned a habit of his own, which still utilized many of his own hand made weapons designs. * Trained Leopards: He kept several pet leopards, such as Preyy, who obeys his commands. * Altar of Resurrection: Erik Killmonger has been killed many times but his followers were constantly able to bring him back thanks to ancient Wakandan magic. Magic he would often use in order to enhanced and/or reanimate troops to serve his own cause. * Death Regiments, zombie-like soldiers created by Killmonger using the Altar of Resurrection. * Vibranium Panther Pendent: N'Jadaka had an amulet fashioned from pure Wakandan Vibranium. Particularly in the event Klaw would attempt to double cross him, useful as protection against energy attacks. * Mutant Animal Militia, N'Jadaka would employ the use of some of the Erich's and the Red Ghosts bio-genetics and technological designs in order to fabricate an army of super intelligent wildlife he could command as his personal task force. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Conventional firearms and blades. * Wrist Bands: Killmonger sports a pair of Wakandan designed wristbands which are heavily weaponized with a host of unique gadgets and munitions. Containing energy blaster's, buzz saws, hidden blades and communication devices with LCD displays. | Notes = * N'Jadaka made his debut in , he was a resident of his village whose father was press ganged into the service of Klaw. For their families crimes, Killmonger and his parents were exiled from Wakanda. Which is where he vowed revenge on the Panther King line for the dishonor of his dead father's name. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Erik Killmonger | Links = * Erik Killmonger at the Appendix to the Handbook of the Marvel Universe }} Category:Name legally changed Category:Engineers Category:Teachers Category:Leaders Category:Politicians Category:Heart-Shaped Herb Category:Inventors Category:Chemists Category:Multilingual Category:Martial Arts Category:Diplomatic Immunity Category:Weapons Expert Category:M.I.T. Student Category:Armor Users Category:Necromancy Category:Robotics Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Mechanics Category:Scientists Category:Consciousness Transferred Category:Businesspeople Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Strategists Category:Trackers Category:Possession Category:Wakandan Royal Family Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Totemic Avatars